imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:♥DarkWind♥/Another Story Sneak Peek
Hiya IMO Wiki! This is DarkWind and I've got an exciting thing to share with everyone! Okay, so most people know that I've been writing a story about IMO...and I'm nearly done with it! Its about the Maps of IMO and each map has its own story! This first story of mine is about the Woody/Weedy Forest. Its a rough draft, so I'll fix it later as final editing. Right now, here's a quick sneak peak at my story-- Long Live the Bosses: Stories Spotlighting the IMO: TWOM Bosses and Mini Bosses! ---- Woody-Wordy and Woody-Weedy Forest Here is a tale about the Woody-Wordy and Weedy bosses. How they came to be, historic stories about them and their significance to IMO. As always, long live the bosses! ~ The Beginning (Part I) Long, long ago, when there were no boundaries, and when there was peace in the lands of Inotia, the monsters of the land roamed free and wild and never got hunted. There were Kooii, Boars, and Donguris, which were the basic monsters of the forest. Then, there were the Bosses and Mini-Bosses of the forest. They ruled the forest and protected it from any danger with their lives. They always attacked the intruders that threatened their home. This is a story about what happened when the people in Inotia trained and lived there…this is where the great Monsters vs. Humans War began… '~Inside The Bosses’ Den~ ' “What can we do Lord Bulldozer, your brother is blinded by the peace we had before! He trusts the humans…, which is not like him. What should we do my Lord…” The Bulldozer Jr. quietly whispered in his brother/master’s ear. “Jr., the only thing we can is…well, we can’t really do much at all. What my brother says is law in this forest. We must obey the code of the forest and abide by it. That is what it has and always will be; so do not attempt to convince my brother. He is king of the forest and Jr,. I do not think that you would like to face my brother’s power…unless you would like to attempt to state your reasoning…” The Lord Bulldozer mumbled as he nibbled feebly on his Woopa Pork Meat. ‘What if…I got our mother…’The Lord thought to himself, ‘No…she would go to my brother’s side immediately…I do not know what to do…except call in the boar army, but they only obey my dear brother…’ “My Lord.” Bulldozer Jr. blankly asked and stared into his older brother’s eyes. They were full of wisdom and experience, the true makings of a leader. “I’m fine. I was just thinking…about the situation we have at the moment, that’s all. No worries Jr.. Now, go and tell the army to scout the perimeters and make sure that you look out for those…humans. Okay now Jr., you may leave The Den…”The Lord dismissed his younger brother with the flick of his tail. Jr. bowed his head and slowly exited The Den. ---- How do you like it? Its the beginning, and I have most of the story mostly done! Well, please comment on the pros and cons so I can make things better and add on if you like something in particular! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!~ ~ [[ADMIN~DarkWind™]] (talk) ---- By the way--here are some new pictures I uploaded! Hope everyone likes em!~ Repair Scroll New Scroll Picture SkyGateKeeper Mr Carol Category:Blog posts